Blissful Pain
by Lilmimichan
Summary: Squeal to my oneshot story: My Twisted Love. I must start anew and forget about him.....no matter how hard it is. I will do anything to forget about him even if it means o ruin the lives of everyone around me.Itachixoc Narutoxsasuke ocX?


I closed my dairy; it kept every one of my secrets, before master came. He was gone quite often since that day. The day, his group…separated to gain more power for themselves. This meant I had lots of chances to escape, but each time he caught me. I was half-relieved that he found me, but half-scared. I was punished severely because he said I would always stay in this house until the day I die.

The house was plain white with some cracks there and here. It had all the vitals things someone needed just to live in a house, and nothing else. It was hidden deep away in the forest where many monster roamed. The monster never came to attack because he scared them away. I hated this place, but loved him.

The door opened to reveal him with the same gaze he had all the time. He never smiled nor did he really show any anger except towards me but rarely. I bowed my head in respect, or he would smack me if I didn't.

"Ohayo, Itachi-sama." I said humbly.

He didn't answer, but grabbed me hardly by the arm. He slammed me into the wall, giving me a headache. But for whatever reason? I had disobeyed one of his demands.

He stared down at me, "You should know I have told you not to talk unless I say so. Right, you useless scumbag?"

"Hai, Itachi-sama…" why did I have to speak; it would be better if I have no mouth at all.

He took his gaze off of me, and walked gracefully to the bedroom. I got off the floor, weakly. My body was tired; tired of being thrown around, beaten; not getting any food, water, or sunlight; but most of all, being used as a whore. I walked off to the bathroom to prepare his bath like he was expecting me too. I turned on the hot water to fill it while I got the herbs from the cabinet.

I carefully put in the herbs, and turned off the water…. One last thing, I took off my baggy clothes to reveal my pale and frail body. I took out the bun that held my now very dark red hair that now came to my waist. My dull eyes looked at the doorway as he opened it to show his lovely form. He was nude and beautiful as an angel.

He slipped into the bathtub not making any disturbance to the water at all. I came right in behind him; his head relaxed on my bare chest. He closed his eyes and relaxed his whole body in my arms. I breathed his scent into my lungs with a very small sigh. I just loved holding him all to myself; his skin was so soft.

I took the soap and rag to wash him. I massaged him with grace while washing and rinsing him at the same time. This made him relax more in my arms, well… I took the shampoo and watch it slowly fall onto his silky, black hair. I rubbed it in his hair with gentle hands not wanting to hurt him. He slid into the water for some time and came back up looking right at me.

Guess he wanted me now…. He pressed his lips firmly against mine and gripped on my shoulder. I responded in ease and kissed him back even more so. I opened my mouth to let his tongue wander into my mouth. He slowly tasted me probably teasing me to take action. My tongue tangled up with his while I ran my hand through his hair.

I moaned as he suddenly kissed my neck…. Big mistake.

_SLAP!_

There was a stinging, red mark now left on my face because again I had defied his commands. I slowly raised my hand to my red cheek, this one didn't hurt at since now I was used to pain. Pain and love was all I had felt through my short years with him. He grabbed me and threw me out of the tub.

He was going to punish me even more now…just great. He got out staring at me with a hint of anger in his eyes. He walked over and yanking me up by the hair.

"Stupid brat!"

_SLAP!_

"You little, useless whore!"

_SLAP!_

"You bitch!"

_SLAP!_

"How dare you--"

_SLAP!_

"Disobey my orders?"

_SLAP!_

"Is it hared just to follow one, simple command?"

_SLAP!_

"You"

_SLAP!_

"Daughter"

_SLAP!_

"Of a"

_SLAP!_

"FUCKING"

_SLAP!_

"WHORE!"

He banged my head roughly at the sink. I whimpered, again I had disobeyed him. He banged even harder now making me bleed red.

_BANG!_

Tears swelled up in my eyes…. Tears of pain and regret. This is what I had gone through everyday I was with this monster that I loved. (A/N: You know what is ironic? I am listening to a funny song while writing this.) He had no mercy, towards me especially. Would I wither away or escape this hellhole? Most likely I'll whither away in this hell that has given me bliss but pure torture. My life is bittersweet.

He stopped and pulled me up to his face. My face was stained with tears; my head ached from all the pounding; but most of all, I was scared of what he was going to do. My breathing stopped, my eyes filled with feared…I had never felt this scared since the day he took me to this hell…

_Flashback_

_Her hair dragged her all the way to the house. She tried her best to escape his grasp but never could. She was frightened just like a child who is lost and a big place and can't find their parents. She cried out for helped but no one could save her. He kept telling her to shut up, but she was still determined to escape. She didn't want it to happen like this; why did she have to be so foolish?_

_She cried louder each time he slapped and yelled at her. _

_"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"_

_SLAP!_

_More crying…._

_"I'D SAID, SHUT UP!"_

_SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!_

_Her face stained by the many tears she shed, cried even more._

_"SHUT UP! OR I'LL HAVE YOU HAVE SEX WITH A DEAD MAN FOR THE REST OF YOUR DAMN LIFE!", he threatened her._

_She immediately stopped…she could never escape this man whom was her so-called lover. She didn't want more hell to her life in which he was planning for her…. She was scared so scared that words could never describe it. It was something you had to feel for yourselves just to understand it…_

_End Flashback_

Why was I scared? Why was I forgetting his every single command? I was never liked this until I got used to it and forgot all hope of ever escaping his merciless grasp. Why does life hate me so much?

His bloody-red eyes stared at me…. What was he going to do with me?

"You have better learn to obey when I come back.", he said emotionlessly.

"Hai, Itachi-sama…", I replied shakily.

He let go of my hair and went out the bathroom door slamming it behind him. I guess he was going on a mission again. I could now be at peace…. But it was lonely in this house without him. I hated the feeling of being alone; it was just so…. I just can't explain it really, but I sure do hate it. I wish he would let me go with him, but I think he would get annoyed with someone following him around all the time.

I grabbed a hold of the sink trying to lift myself up off the ground. I looked around; it was a complete mess. Blood against the sink, water all over the floor, and I had to clean it up. Punishment was given if I didn't clean it up in time. I reached towards my dirty clothes and put them on quickly.

Grabbing the towel, I'd dried up the water on the floor; then I washed up the blood. Blood…. It made me sick in the stomach; I just wanted to throw up every time I see it. I'm still able to control that feeling of gagging at the site of it. I threw the towel in the hamper and went out the door into the living room. He was still there…but why? His gaze turned towards me, emotionless.

He emotionlessly said, "Stay there and don't move a muscle."

He quickly appeared in front of me, he moved a strand of hair out of my hair. He leaned in close to my face, his hot breath against my skin. He pressed his left hand against my cheek; he brushed his fingers over my exposed skin. Then he kissed my neck, sucking at the spot where he kissed. I was doing my best just not to give a response to his actions.

"Take off your clothes and lay down on the floor."

Quickly, I obeyed…. He was testing my obedience again. I laid myself against the cold, hard floor and he took off his clothes.

He positioned himself on top of me, "Don't do anything or I'll have you starved until I come back."

I didn't move as he went in to my very self………

_Later_

_Dear Diary,_

_Itachi-sama has not come back since he had tested me. I did what he said exactly and perfectly. After he was done, he just got dressed like nothing had happened. He muttered something, which I am sure he didn't want me to hear, saying that he was going to be gone for at least three months. It has now been two days and tempted to run off. Should I run away or stay? He will most likely hunt me down…or never find me. _

_But I do not know my way out of this forest and the monster that lives here will most likely devour me. He was wise by sending me to this place where I could not escape. But this time, I have more time to escape and I can always follow the North Star. It is worth one more time to try to escape this house, this torture, this forest, and my beloved._

_If I should fail, then I was meant to be with my beloved forever…_

_Love,_

_Me…_

I stopped reading my journal…. That was the last entry I made since a week ago. I am here alone in the woods, with little food and water. Yet I am away from that house filled with so many painful and beautiful memories. I couldn't help but wonder how long it would take me to find at least a hut, probably days…. or even months. I put my journal in my brown pack carefully, so I wouldn't smash the food.

I struggled to my feet; I'm too damn weak. I grab a hold of the tree to help my self up, but I fall on to instead. I surely knew…this was my end. Good-bye cruel world…that I both love and hate. But good-bye Itachi…I loved you with my heart, soul, and twisted mind…. Goodbye.

Well that's the end of chapter one!

Not! Hahaha! Queer! Back to the story!

No actually that was the end of chapter one I have no more ideas left…. I was going to do ten plus pages but five will have to do. T.T I am such a slow typer…sob. Please give a comment…. And an idea! XD doesn't matter what it is but it will help inspire me…comedy my thing!


End file.
